Entre deux mondes
by Aiko Caldin
Summary: Miyabi n'était pas complètement humaine mais mi-renard, mi-humaine. Elle devait cacher sa vrai nature au yeux de tous, qu'ils soient humains ou Yokaï, si elle voulait avoir une vie de lycéenne normale. Miyabi avait toujours ignorée ce second monde qu'aucun humain ne pouvait voir. Elle avait toujours vécu ainsi, mais c'était avant que Takashi Natsume n'entre brusquement dans sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Premier contact

**Chapitre 1 : Premier contact.**

" _Tu ne dois pas attirer leur attention. Si tu veux vivre une vie normale, il faut que tu ignores ce monde invisible. Promet le moi_."

Miyabi ouvrit lentement ses yeux sortant de son sommeil. La première chose qu'elle vit était le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Encore et toujours, elle faisait le même rêve qui l'a sortait de son sommeil. Elle avait rêvé de sa mère, encore. Miyabi s'assit sur son lit tout en repensant à son rêve. Sa mère l'avait quitté il y a deux ans, sa seule et unique famille. Tout ce qui lui restait était son beau-père. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Miyabi ne le considérait pas comme son père. La jeune lycenne ne connaissait pas l'identité de son vrai père, sa mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout, son seul et vrai père est celui qui l'a élevé, celui qui a supporté sa mère dans son dernier souffle et personne d'autre. C'était une personne qui l'a comprenait et la rassurait. Il était au courant pour le second monde qu'elle arrivait à voir. L'un des seuls humains vivant sur terre, il n'y avait que lui. Mais la jeune fille n'en parlait pas trop, se souvenant de la promesse faite à sa mère, elle n'en parlait pas. Ignorer ce monde lui conférait une vie normale. Soudainement, une douce musique s'invita dans la chambre de la jeune fille, c'était son réveil. Miyabi mit toutes ses précédentes pensées de côté tout en baillant bruyamment. Se levant de son lit, la jeune fille prit son uniforme pour l'enfiler. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer, Miyabi fit le nécessaire du matin, avant d'embrasser son beau-père sur la joue et de partir. Direction le lycée. Mais avant de prendre la route, la jeune fille murmura quelque chose de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Qu'aujourd'hui soit encore et toujours une journée normale, d'une lycéenne normale.

Depuis que sa mère était partie, elle récitait cette petite phrase comme si c'était une prière avant de partir au lycée. Pour se donner du courage à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Miyabi prit son sac pour sortir de chez elle.

...

Miyabi avait oublié le plus important. Ses écouteurs. Comment avait-elle pût oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? La veille, la jeune fille avait acheté de nouveau écouteur parce que les anciens ne fonctionnaient plus. Mais elle avait oublié de les mettre dans son sac. Et impossible de faire demi-tour, sinon elle allait être en retard. Et qui dit en retard, dit aussi : attirer l'attention. Tout ce qu'elle redoutait. Que l'attention soit humaine ou Yokaï, il ne fallait pas qu'on fasse attention à elle. Voilà pourquoi Miyabi ruminait tout en marchant vers son lycée. A son plus grand malheur, ils était là. Les Yokaï. Ces êtres qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Ce second monde qu'elle devait ignorer. Elle pouvait les voir, ils marchaient en sens inverse sur le chemin qu'elle emprunte tous les matins. _Surtout ne les regarde pas, regarde par terre. Ne les écoute pas_. Miyabi se répétait ces phrases en boucle. Ses écouteurs l'aidaient à ignorer leur voix, mais aujourd'hui elle ne les avait pas. Il fallait qu'elle endure. Heureusement pour elle, ils passèrent tous à côté d'elle, sans la regarder trop longtemps. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu aussi distinctement leur voix. Ces dernières années, Miyabi, les avait passé avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Ceux sur son chemin n'était pas des Yokaï puissants, sinon ils auraient sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Parfois des Yokaï puissants s'arrêtaient pour la regarder. Ils pouvaient le sentir. Son odeur mi-humaine, mi-renard. L'odeur d'une Kitsune. Mais vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment cette odeur, certains préféraient l'a fuir, pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais pour d'autres, ils étaient capable de la suivre pendant des jours entier à cause de leur curiosité. Si Miyabi les ignorait, ils se lassaient d'elle et partaient.

Sur le chemin, elle entendit plusieurs discussions. Certains parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, comme les humains. Ou d'autre encore, parlait d'un "livre des amis". Heureusement, aucun Yokaï ne s'était retourné sur son passage, ni ne l'avait suivit. Peut-être que cette journée allait bien commencer ? Miyabi sentit soudainement une énorme puissance. Cela ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à un Yokaï supérieur. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de la jeune fille. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête ou ne croise son regard. Elle ne savait pas où il était. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était là. Il venait vers elle. Elle sentait son pouvoir se diriger vers elle. _Surtout ne relève pas la tête_ , hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Il passait à côté d'elle, une ombre sombre. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour la regarder, il ne devait pas être très puissant. Mais c'était son envie meurtrière qui lui faisait peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Quand il passa à côté d'elle, Miyabi comprit quelque mot qu'il murmurait en boucle.

\- _Le livre...Le livre des amis... Il me le faut... Tuer... Il faut tuer... Natsume...TUER. TUER. TUER. Il me le faut...Cet humain... NATSUME...!_

Ces paroles se répétaient en boucle. Ce Yokaï voulait tuer quelqu'un. Il répétait le même nom plusieurs fois de suite " _Natsume_ ", qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Pourquoi voulait-il tuer un humain ? Ils ne peuvent pas les voir, alors pour quelle raison... Miyabi remua sa tête de gauche à droite puis augmenta la vitesse de sa marche. Non. Elle ne devait pas y faire attention. Elle ne devait pas s'en mêler. Surtout pas. Sinon tous ses efforts jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'auraient servit à rien. Elle avait beau se répéter la même chose intérieurement, une seule phrase dominait toutes les autres : Il va tuer quelqu'un, il allait tuer un humain.

...

Miyabi arriva au porte de son lycée, elle avait toujours ce goût amer dans la gorge rien que de penser à ce Yokaï qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tuer un humain du nom de Natsume. Elle seule le savait, et elle seule pouvait le sauver. Encore fallait-il qu'elle sache où se trouve ce Natsume... Miyabi soupira, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en mêle. C'était pas son problème. Tout ce à quoi elle devait penser, c'était à son prochain contrôle de Mathématique. La sonnerie de début de cours n'avait pas encore sonnée, mais la jeune Kitsune se dirigeait déjà vers sa salle de classe. Miyabi n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proche. Elle connaissait juste certain camarade de classe, leur parlait mais ça s'arrêtait là. La jeune fille était un élève transférée après tout. Elle et son beau-père avaient emménagés il y a peu et en cours d'année. Ils voulaient s'éloigner de la ville qui leur rappelait sa mère. Et surtout des Yokaï qui y trainaient maintenant, il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que Miyabi puisse vivre tranquille. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau et en sortit un livre. Miyabi s'assit sur sa chaise et continua sa lecture jusqu'à l'arrivé du professeur. Peut-être que cette journée allait bien se finir qui sait ?

...

Miyabi sortit de sa salle de classe, la fin des cours avait sonné. La lycéenne était sur le point de sortir du lycée quand soudainement, son instinct de Kitsune s'éveilla l'espace d'un instant. Ces yeux devaient surement être rouge, ils prenaient cette couleur quand elle prenait sa forme de renard. Mais c'était la première fois que ce pouvoir s'activait tout seul sans son ordre. Quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait hier à la même heure. Beaucoup trop paniquée à cacher ses yeux colorés, elle percuta dans sa course un jeune homme de son âge. Il tomba facilement à terre.

\- Oh non ! Je suis désolé, est-ce que tu vas bien ?, _dit elle en tendant son bras vers la personne_.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien, _dit ce garçon en lui prenant la main pour se relever._

Miyabi le souleva facilement, ce qui l'a surprit. Il était léger et ne semblait pas être fort non plus. Elle essaya de ne pas croiser son regard, pour cacher son changement de couleur.

\- Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, désolé.  
\- Oh non ! Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi..., _dit-elle en le regardant malgré elle_.

Elle se traita d'idiote quand elle croisa les yeux du jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé. Il avait la peau trop blanche avec des cheveux court blond - presque argenté -. Mais c'était ces yeux qui l'a surprit, ils étaient dorés. C'était un humain normal, et il pouvait avoir cette couleur. C'était la première fois que Miyabi voyait ça. Le lycéen souriait, mais Miyabi comprit tout de suite que c'était un faux. Il avait l'air paniqué. Presque apeuré.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, _dit-elle inquiète_.  
\- Non, non, ça va.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de s'enfuir, presque en courant. Mais ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Miyabi c'était qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie du lycée, comme tout lycéen normaux. Il avait l'air de se diriger à l'opposé. La jeune lycéenne s'arrêta tout de suite dans ses réflexions, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle ne devait pas s'impliquer avec les problèmes des autres. C'était préférable, pour que plus jamais elle ne se sente seule, ni triste. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. C'était pas le plus beau, ni le plus joyeux de tous. Il faisait plutôt partie des souvenirs qu'elle voudrait bien se passer. Mais il était toujours là. L'air sombre, mais assurée, Miyabi reprit la marche vers la sortie. Comme tous élèves normaux. Elle marchait lentement avec assurance, elle ne devait pas y penser. Mais arrivée aux grilles, Miyabi sentit une aura meurtrière. Elle ne dirigea pas son regard vers cette aura, mais elle le savait déjà. C'était le Yokaï qu'elle avait croisée ce matin. Que faisait-il ici ? L'avait-il suivit ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait l'ignorer. Mais celui-ci se mit à parler sous forme de murmure, Miyabi pouvait l'entendre.

\- Il est ici... Le livre des amis... Natsume... TUER. TUER. Il faut le tuer !

Miyabi accéléra le pas tout en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Si seulement elle n'avait pas oublié ses écouteurs. Elle ne ressentirait pas cette émotion qui naissait petit à petit en elle. Elle voulait aider ce Natsume. Il allait peut-être ce faire tuer. Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire, les mots qu'elle disait dans son rêve, chaque soir. Une promesse. Une promesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir si elle voulait vivre normalement. Comme les filles de son âge. La Kitsune s'arrêta dans sa course. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ? Soudainement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Un meurtre allait peut-être se produire et elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais au lieu de ça, elle préférait penser qu'à son petit confort. Une vie d'humaine normale plutôt que de sauver une vie. La réalité lui fit se sentir nauséeuse. Elle se dégoutait d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle pût penser ce genre de chose ? Miyabi fit demi-tour et commença à courir. _Je suis désolé Maman_.

...

Miyabi était de retour au lycée, et c'est là qu'elle le sentit. L'ombre à l'aura meurtrière était toujours là, mais cette fois-ci à l'intérieur du lycée. Vu l'heure il ne devait y avoir personne. A cette pensée, la jeune Kitsune repensa au jeune homme qu'elle avait percutée en chemin avant de partir. Etait-il toujours ici ? Etait-il Natsume ? Miyabi commença à suivre l'aura meurtrière du Yokaï. C'était pas difficile de le trouver, elle pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde grâce à ses dons de Yokaï. Son odora était développé, elle pouvait le retrouver. Il était dans une salle de classe au dernier étage, Miyabi s'élança.

...

La jeune fille était rentrée dans le lycée, elle courrait dans les couloirs à la recherche du Yokaï. Impossible de trouver son emplacement exact, l'odeur du Yokaï empestait tous les couloirs et étages du lycée. Presque désespérée de ne pas le trouver, Miyabi entendit plusieurs bruits : des hurlements se firent entendre. Elle accéléra sa course. C'était un hurlement inhumain qu'elle avait entendu. Le Yokaï avait hurlé. Le bruit venait de l'étage. Ledit Natsume s'avait peut-être se défendre ? L'idée ne l'avait jamais vraiment travers l'esprit. Et si c'était un exorciste ? Miyabi en frissonna, elle détestait les exorcistes. Elle en avait rencontrée plusieurs dans sa vie et tous avaient essayés de la tuer. Soudainement quelque chose la percuta pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers, c'était une forme humaine. Le garçon qu'elle avait percutée avant de partir, c'était lui. Il avait l'air encore plus paniqué qu'avant. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit lui ?

\- Qu... Que fais-tu ici ?, _demanda-t-il._  
\- Euh, j'étais entrain de réviser... Dans la bibliothèque..., _dit-elle en imaginant rapidement le mensonge._

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, il ne l'a croyait pas du tout. Il regarda derrière lui et écarquilla ses yeux. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et commença à l'emmener dans sa course. Miyabi comprit que le Yokaï les poursuivait à présent tous les deux. Il était derrière eux. Mais elle ne disait rien, Miyabi fit comme si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- _Natsumeeee, le livre... ! Donne le moi si tu ne veux pas que je vous tue tous les deux...! DONNE LE MOI._

C'était donc bien lui Natsume. Il n'avait pas du tout l'aura d'un exorciste, ce qui l'a rassura tout de suite. Le jeune homme ne répondait pas aux appels du monstre et continuait de courir avec Miyabi. Elle se laissa faire, attendant une ouverture pour pouvoir tuer ce monstre grâce à ses pouvoirs qu'elle maudissait. Mais ledit Natsume ne devait pas la voir. Il fallait qu'ils se séparent. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas prêt à lâcher sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle pense à un autre plan et vite.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un cu de sac. Natsume s'arrêta, il avait l'air encore plus terrifié qu'avant. Il pouvait donc vraiment voir les Yokaï comme elle, mais lui était humain. Cela ne fessait plus l'ombre d'un doute maintenant. Rapidement, à la surprise de Miyabi, Natsume se mit entre le Yokaï et elle. Comme d'un bouclier. Il voulait la protéger.

\- _Natsumeeee... Le livre_...  
\- Je suis désolé, _murmura-t-il_ , De t'avoir embarqué dans mes problèmes..., _dit-il en tremblant._

Il tremblait et pourtant il se trouvait là, devant elle, entrain de faire office de bouclier pour la jeune fille. Il mettait sa sécurité en priorité plutôt que la sienne. Comment l'idée de l'abandonné avait-il pût traverser l'esprit de Miyabi ? Ce garçon était tellement courageux malgré que ces tremblements le trahissaient. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se cacher plus longtemps. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui aurait dût être une journée comme les autres. La jeune Kitsune s'avança.

\- Reste derrière moi, _dit-elle sérieusement._  
\- Quoi ?! Non ! Reste là, tu ne sais pas ce qui...  
\- Je sais très bien qui j'ai en face de moi.

Miyabi s'était mise devant Natsume pour le protéger à son tour. Elle regardait le monstre avait toute la haine qu'elle avait emmagasinée durant toutes ses années. La jeune renard décida de débloquer son pouvoir, elle le sentait traverser tout son corps. Ses yeux devaient être rouge à présent.

\- Dégage d'ici, _dit-elle sous forme d'ordre._  
\- Le livre... Natsume... Il le faut...  
\- HORS DE MA VUE.

Miyabi avait hurlé tout en relâchant une décharge de son pouvoir. Natsume devait l'avoir sentit lui aussi, parce qu'il se recula d'elle. Il devait avoir peur d'elle maintenant, comme elle s'en doutait. Mais c'était le Yokaï qui était le plus apeuré par ce soudain changement de ton. Il regarda Miyabi comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait. Elle avait captée son attention. Le monstre recula encore, mais quand il regarda Natsume de nouveau, il s'avança à nouveau. Miyabi leva sa main gauche vers le Yokaï. Des flammes bleues en sortirent. Elles étaient énormes et touchèrent le Yokaï. Il hurla de rage et de douleur suite à ce contact. La Kitsune entendit Natsume tombé à terre derrière elle. Il ne devait pas voir ce genre de spectacle tous les jours. L'aura meurtrière disparue rapidement. Il ne restait rien de lui, il n'y avait même pas de cendre. Miyabi scella son pouvoir quand elle ne vit plus de danger. Ses yeux avait reprit sa couleur d'origine. Elle n'osait pas se retourner. Il l'avait vu, Natsume l'avait vu, il avait vu que que Miyabi essayait de cacher depuis son enfance, depuis sa promesse avec sa mère. Et il avait surement peur d'elle, Miyabi ne s'en étonna pas du tout, c'était à prévoir. Personne n'aimait voir ce genre de phénomène. La jeune fille ramassa son sac qu'elle avait jetée dans la hâte pour ensuite prendre le chemin de la sortie. Aucun mot ne fût échangé entre ces deux protagonistes. Miyabi serra les poings et commença à courir chez elle. Elle tremblait, la peur était entrain de l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

 _ **To be continue.**_

 **Petite note de l'auteur** :

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et je dois avouer aussi que cette idée de fiction me trainait depuis un bon moment dans la tête. Depuis que j'ai vu la première saison de Natsume Yuujinshou... C'était y a longtemps ! J'adore ce manga, et parfois quand je vois Natsume traverser ce qu'il vit, j'ai toujours voulu lui faire de gros câlin pour le rassurer. Ou le protéger des Yokaï qui lui détruisait sa vie. C'est grâce à ce sentiment que Miyabi est apparue !

N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci encore !

Le prochain chapitre sera sur le point de vue de Natsume. Il n'y a pas de date, je le sors quand je l'aurais fini ~ Bye, bye !

Aiko-san


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un Ami

**Chapitre 2** **: Un Ami**.

Natsume venait enfin de rentrer chez lui, il était essoufflé, il avait couru. L'image qu'il avait en tête ne voulait pas s'effacer. Il a été témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Un Ayakashi avait été réduit en cendre, non il n'y avait même pas eu de cendre. Il avait été brulé vif par un feu bleu et avait disparut. Mais le problème n'était pas ça. C'était cette fille. Qui était-elle ? Ce n'était pas un ayakashi, tout le monde pouvait la voir. Une humaine ? Non, elle pouvait voir ce qu'il voyait et pouvait faire un barbecue avec des flammes bleues. C'était complètement improbable. Il devait exister des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas sur les ayakashi. Il fallait qu'il demande à Nyanko-sensei des explications. Par chance, ses parents adoptifs n'étaient pas encore là. Ils étaient partie chez des amis, et ne semblaient pas être revenu. Natsume entendit du bruit à l'étage, il monta rapidement les marches puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Nyanko-sensei s'y trouvait, ivre, encore une fois.

\- Sensei !, _hurla-t-il._  
\- Hum ?, _dit la petite boule de poil_ , Oh, ce n'est que toi.  
\- Evidemment que c'est moi, c'est MA chambre Sensei !

Nyanko-sensei avait comme apparence l'allure d'un Maneki-neko mais ce n'était qu'une apparence qui permettait de cacher sa véritable nature. C'était un ayakashi très puissant, il avait pu le prouver un nombre incalculable de fois à Natsume. Il l'avait sauver tant de fois qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Aucun pacte ne les liais, jsute une promesse. Natsume reprit ses esprits et se souvint des évènements de cette après-midi. Il raconta tous, à son fidèle compagnon.

\- Quoi ? Un ayakashi te suivait depuis ce matin et a été... tué par des flammes bleues ?, _résuma Nyanko-sensei._  
\- Cet ayakashi avait une aura tellement sombre... Il me suivait depuis ce matin. J'ai réussi à le semer, mais il m'a retrouvé. J'étais retourner au lycée pour pouvoir parler avec lui... Mais c'est là qu'elle est apparue.  
\- Tu parles de l'humaine qui a fait sortir des flammes ? C'est absurde.  
\- Sensei ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Elle mentait quand elle disait être restée pour réviser, _dit-il sérieusement_ , Elle abordait une apparence d'humaine, mais quand elle a sortie ses flammes... J'ai cru voir des oreilles de renard sur sa tête.  
\- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, _dit Nyanko-sensei tout en buvant son saké_ , Je te conseillerai de ne plus la revoir.

Natsume regarda le chat surprit. Ne plus la revoir ? Cette pensée de la revoir ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit encore. Si Nyanko-sensei lui disait de ne plus la voir, c'est que c'était du sérieux.

\- Sensei, qu'est-ce que c'était...?  
\- Une humaine..., _dit-il d'un air sombre._  
\- Mais vous aviez dit que...!  
\- Et une ayakashi.

Natsume ne suivait plus ce que son acolyte lui disait. Pouvait-on être à la fois humain et ayakashi ? C'était la première fois que Natsume entendait ça.

\- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai Natsume, cette fille est mi-humaine et mi-renard. Une créature qui n'appartient à aucun des deux mondes. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient vraiment... Mais c'est le fruit de l'union d'un humain et d'un ayakashi. Des enfants maudits. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle. Je me demande quel genre de renard irait faire un enfant avec une humaine, ils sont plutôt du genre à rester à l'écart des humains..., _dit Nyanko en réfléchissant à haute voix.  
_ \- Sensei, elle m'a sauvée la vie, pourquoi je ne dois plus la voir ?  
\- Je n'en ai encore jamais vu. Mais d'après ce que l'on dit. Ces enfants maudits, ne veulent que la destruction. Vu que personne ne les accepte ils se vengent souvent en détruisant tout. Et étrangement, ils sont puissants bien plus puissant que leur parent mais pas autant que moi évidemment.  
\- Elle pleurait Sensei.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Quand elle m'a sauvée, son regard était remplit d'une énorme tristesse. Et quand elle est partie, elle pleurait.

Natsume ne pourrait jamais oublier ce visage remplit de larme et de colère. Elle semblait tellement triste à ce moment là. Elle l'avait pourtant sauvé, alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Natsume, mais fait quand même attention, _dit le chat en le regardant dans les yeux_ , Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a sauvée. Mais ça ne lui rapporte rien, à part se faire remarquer.  
\- Sensei ?  
\- Fait comme tu veux.

Natsume ne pouvait y croire. Des enfants maudits qui ne cherchent que la destruction. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle l'avait sauvée après tout. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir se venger de quoi que ce soit. Demain, il faudrait qu'il aille la voir. Il faut qu'ils parlent. Mais comment la retrouver ? En quelle année était-elle ? Et surtout dans quelle classe ? Natsume venait d'arriver dans ce petit village, il n'en connaissait pas encore les environs et ni les élèves qui y habitaient. Et si il l'a retrouvait, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire surtout ? Et si elle voulait le tuer pour ne pas qu'il divulgue son identité. Natsume soupira, cela ne servait à rien de trop réfléchir. Il verrait bien demain. Nyanko-sensei reprit la parole.

\- Tu as de la visite Natsume, _dit-il._

Natsume savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Des ayakashi se tenaient devant sa fenêtre. Ils étaient nombreux, 5 ou 6. Ils voulaient surement que leur nom leur soit rendu. Le jeune homme soupira puis ouvrit la fenêtre, le livre des amis en main, il les invita à rentrer.

La soirée vint rapidement après ça, Natsume et Nyanko-sensei avait mangé le repas du soir. Natsume se préparait à aller dormir, mais par moment sa vision était flou. Il avait trop utiliser son énergie pour rendre des noms. Encore une fois. Natsume se coucha dans son lit, le sommeil commençait déjà à l'atteindre.

\- Quel faiblard tu fais, _soupira Nyanko-sensei._

Il avait raison, il était faible. Natsume s'endormit sur ces évidences tout en pensant à comment pouvoir rencontrer la jeune fille de nouveau.

\- **Le lendemain matin** -

Natsume était maintenant devant son lycée, les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Mais avant ça, il devait rassembler des informations sur la fille. Celle qui l'avait sauvé hier. Il fallait qu'il la remercie. Mais il ne connaissait que son visage et son apparence physique. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'oreille de renard, Natsume ne parlait pas de Ayakashi et préférait éviter. Il était même pas sûr de les avoir vue, ces oreilles. Natsume posa les question à ses deux amis. Satoru Nishimura et Atsushi Kitamoto. Surtout Nishimura. Il devait surement connaître toutes les filles de ce lycée, le connaissant. Il décrivit la fille en question.

\- Une fille au cheveux blond clair et des yeux fins et marron..., _répéta Nishimura tout en réfléchissant._  
\- Pourquoi tu veux voir cette fille Natsume ?, _demanda Kitamoto en souriant._ Elle ne te plairait pas par hasard ?  
\- Non, c'est pas du tout ça, _dit Natsume gêné_ , Je voudrais la remercier pour m'avoir aidé hier, _répondit Natsume._  
\- Pourquoi ça ne me dit rien !, _hurla Nishimura._  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Nishimura, si tu ne sais pas...  
\- AH SI ! Attend ! C'est surement l'élève qui a été transférée il y a un mois de ça. Voilà pourquoi ça ne me disait rien, elle vient d'arriver !, _dit-il sous un ton victorieux.  
\- _C'est dommage que cette mémoire ne soit pas utilisé pour tes études..., _murmura Kitamoto._

Natsume sourit à la remarque de son ami. Contrairement à Nishimura qui râla un peu avant de se calmer. Il donna à Natsume toutes les informations qu'il voulait, sauf le nom de la jeune fille. Il ne le connaissait pas. C'était une élève transférée en cours d'année. C'était rare, mais possible. Natsume écouta son ami lui indiquer la classe dans laquelle elle devrait être. La sonnerie des cours retentit. Il devra la voir après les cours. Elle était dans la même année que Natsume, elle devait se trouver au même étage que lui et ses amis. Natsume attendit la pause de midi pour se diriger vers la classe de l'inconnue qui l'avait sauvé hier. Il interrogea les camarades de la classe de la fille. Il leur décrivit la jeune fille en question. Mais malheureusement aucun élève de cette classe ne savait de quoi il parlait. Natsume insista.

\- On m'a dit que c'était une élève transférée le mois dernier..., _dit-il._  
\- Oh ! Transférée !, _dit l'élève_ , Si on parle de transférée, c'est surement Miyabi. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, on l'a remarque presque pas. Je l'avais oublié.

Natsume avait un nom maintenant : Miyabi. C'était étrange que personne dans cette classe ne l'a connaissait. Elle était discrète et ne parlait pas avec ses camarades de classe. C'était surement à cause de ce qu'elle était. Un enfant maudit. Natsume n'y croyait pas du tout à ces rumeurs "d'enfant maudit" et de "destruction". Miyabi l'avait sauvée, elle n'a pas cherchée à le tuer. La fille qu'il cherchait n'était pas en classe. Elle devait surement trainer en dehors de l'établissement, seule. Dans un sens, Natsume se reconnaissait presque en elle. Il ne l'a connaissait pas du tout, mais de ce qu'il entendait d'elle. On aurait dit lui quand il est arrivé pour la première fois dans sa classe. Il ne parlait presque à personne, et mangeait seul dehors. Mais maintenant il n'était plus seul. C'est ce qui les différenciaient tous les deux. Il a eu la chance de rencontrer Nyanko-sensei puis de se lier d'amitié avec Nishimura et Kitamoto. Il y avait encore Natori - l'exorciste -, Taki, Tanuma et Sasada. Il avait fait aussi pleins de rencontre, qu'ils soient humaine ou ayakashi. Natsume avait encore une demi-heure de pause, il en profita pour chercher la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Elle doit manger seule, dans un endroit où personne ne songerait à la chercher. Natsume savait alors où chercher. Il l'a trouva rapidement, assise par terre, derrière l'établissement à l'ombre. Elle mangeait bien toute seule. Natsume s'approcha lentement, oui c'était bien elle. Il pût l'observer d'un peu plus près. Elle avait la peau clair, de long cheveux blond clair, des sourcils minces et des pommettes hautes. Elle était magnifique. Comment personne ne pouvait se souvenir d'elle ? Le jeune homme se fit repérer rapidement par des yeux brun qui le regardaient. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Elle avait peur. Natsume ne comprenait pas son comportement, elle avait peur de lui ? La lycéenne se leva tout en rangeant son repas rapidement dans son sac pour s'enfuir. Natsume leva le bras vers elle tout en l'appelant.

\- Oh, euh attend !, _dit-il en la poursuivant_ , J'aimerai parler de ce qui s'est passé h...

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans sa course quand elle entendit les derniers mots de Natsume. Il l'avait presque percuté, elle s'était arrêtée sans prévenir.

\- Ne m'approche plas, _dit-elle froidement_.

Sa voix ressemblait presque à un sanglot, elle était sur le point de repartir. Sans réfléchir, Natsume attrapa le bras de la jeune fille pour la retenir.

\- Je suis venu pour te remercier, de m'avoir sauvé...  
\- Je passais là par hasard, _dit-elle_ , Je ne l'ai pas fais pour te sauver.  
\- Quand même, merci, _dit-il avec le sourire,_ Merci beaucoup.

Natsume relâcha le bras de la jeune fille, elle se retourna pour le regarder. Natsume en eut le cœur brisé, son regard était si vide et triste. Mais il pouvait y voir aussi de la surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu ça encore. Après l'avoir observé, la jeune fille tourna de nouveau ses talons et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. La sonnerie se fit entendre aussitôt. Natsume en fit de même ensuite, la tête remplit de questions sans réponses. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui et refuse tout contact humain. La tâche n'allait pas être simple.

\- **Après les cours** -

Natsume n'avait plus vu la jeune fille au nom de Miyabi de l'après-midi. Il voulait de nouveau lui parler, mais elle ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Les cours étaient fini, il fallait rentrer. Natsume fit comme à son habitude une partie du trajet du retour avec ses deux amis. Ils bavardaient ensemble de tout et de rien. Une conversation normale. Nishimura changea soudainement de sujet.

\- Au fait ! Natsume ! Tu as trouvé la fille que tu cherchais ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai vu pendant la pause de midi.  
\- Et tu ne nous as rien dit !, _s'offusqua Nishimura_.  
\- Arrête un peu, si il ne veut pas en parler, laisse le, _intervint Kitamoto_.  
\- Ahah, ne t'en fais pas, _dit Natsume_ , Elle s'appelle Miyabi, mais je n'ai pas pût lui parler.  
\- Aaaah donc c'est vrai alors...  
\- Nishimura ?  
\- Elle est connue parce qu'elle est jolie, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne parle à personne, elle ignore tout le monde. Etrange non ?

Plus on parlait d'elle, et plus Natsume voulait la connaître. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Peut-être devait-il arrêter d'essayer de la voir ? Nishimura, Kitamoto et Natsume se séparèrent ensuite pour rentrer chez eux. Natsume continua son chemin seul pour rentrer chez lui. Il croisa plusieurs Ayakashi sur sa route, il entendait leur conversation. Il passa à côté d'eux sans les regarder, ils étaient entrain de parler.

\- Et tu y crois toi ?, _dit le premier Ayakashi_.  
\- Je ne sais pas, _dit le second_ , Je ne pensais même pas que ça existait avant que tu ne m'en parles.  
\- Un énorme pouvoir destructeur, _dit-il en réfléchissant_ , Ils vont faire un essaye ce soir.  
\- Faudra qu'on y aille pour voir si c'est vrai.

Natsume n'avait pas compris leur conversation, et il fallait avouer, il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Essayer de comprendre les Ayakashi ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis. Il continua donc sa marche sans les regarder. Il arriva rapidement chez lui pour ensuite aller à l'étage puis dans sa chambre. Nyanko-sensei l'attendait dans sa chambre comme à son habitude, le chat était entrain de boire du saké, encore une fois. L'humain posa ses affaires sur son bureau de travail, pour ensuite s'y asseoir. Nyanko-sensei tourna son regard sur le jeune humain puis, soudainement, le détourna pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il avait sentit quelque chose. Le chat se positionna devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Natsume pour regarder ce qui se passait.

\- Sensei ?, _demanda Natsume inquiet._  
\- C'est étrange, _dit-il_ , Beaucoup d'ayakashi de bas niveau se mettent en mouvement. Et ils ont l'air d'aller tous au même endroit.

Natsume se rappela soudainement la conversation des ayakashis qu'il avait entendu en rentrant. "Un essaye ce soir", est-ce que ça avait un lien ? Natsume raconta ce qu'il avait entendu à Nyanko-sensei. Celui-ci l'écouta jusqu'à la fin avec une mine sérieuse pour une fois. Puis il prit la parole.

\- Mmmh... Vaut mieux pas que tu sortes ce soir.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Des ayakashi qui se rassemblent tous dans un même endroit et cette histoire de destruction... Ils vont surement essayer de la tuer.  
\- Tuer qui Sensei ?

Natsume n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette conversation. Et elle allait surement mal finir. La jeune homme avait une petite idée sur la réponse, mais il préféra que Nyanko-sensei le confirme pour y croire. C'est alors qu'il dit une terrible révélation.

\- Il est dit que si l'on se baigne dans le sang d'un enfant maudit, on peut acquérir un pouvoir de destruction semblable à un Dieu.  
\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'ils vont...!  
\- Oui, ils vont surement se liguer pour tuer cette fille et vérifier si les dires sont vrais.  
\- Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Juste pour cette raison ?  
\- Depuis qu'elle s'est fait remarquer en te sauvant la vie, elle s'est mise en danger en montrant sa présence. Même si je ne pense pas qu'ils peuvent... HEY Natsume !

Natsume venait de quitter sa chambre en courant, il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Nyanko-sensei de finir sa phrase. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Par sa faute, la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé était en danger de mort. Etait-elle au courant de ce danger ? L'avait-elle sauvée avec cette pensée en tête ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il la prévienne du danger ! Natsume ouvrit en grand la porte pour sortir de la maison. Il ne savait pas comment la retrouver. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit prévenue. Nyanko-sensei arriva auprès de Natsume dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ?!, _hurla le chat en sortant de la maison._  
\- Il faut qu'on l'aide, Nyanko-sensei ! Par ma faute, elle se retrouve...  
\- Elle n'a pas besoin de nous ! C'est un... Natsume ! Ecoute moi jusqu'à la fin !

Il ne laissa pas le chat finir ses phrases, il ne l'écoutait même plus. Une idée vint dans l'esprit de Natsume, si il suivait les Ayakashis, il tombera surement sur elle ! Natsume entendait toutes sortes de voix, et elles venaient tous de la forêt. Allait-il arriver trop tard ? Il était déjà entrain de courir en direction de cette forêt, Nyanko-sensei à ses trousses.

\- **Dans la forêt** -

Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus forte. Aucun doute, c'était par là qu'ils avaient l'intention d'attirer Miyabi. C'était un piège. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, soudainement, Natsume sentit une emprise l'attraper à son bras gauche. Une énorme puissance le poussa à tomber dans un buisson. C'était un ayakashi ? Allait-il le manger ? Natsume avait les yeux fermés quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de hurler.

\- Reste tranquille, _dit une voix au dessus de lui._

Natsume ouvrit les yeux, il connaissait cette voix. Il vit Miyabi au dessus de lui, c'était sa main à elle qui était sur sa bouche. Natsume en rougit légèrement, mais signala par son regard qu'il avait compris. Miyabi le relâcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!, _dit-elle en murmurant_.  
\- Je suis venu pour te prévenir du danger, ces ayakashi sont là pour...  
\- Me tuer, _dit-elle_ , Je suis au courant depuis ma naissance.

Elle avait dit le mot "tuer" avec tellement de nonchalance que ça surprit Natsume. Elle utilise des mots violents comme si elle était habituée à les utiliser. Natsume reprit son calme. Miyabi soupira puis s'assit à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours son uniforme scolaire, avait-elle été attaquée et attirée pendant qu'elle rentrait chez elle ? Et c'était surement de sa faute. Le jeune lycéen baissa son regard, il avait trop honte de croiser le regard de la jeune fille. C'était surement de sa faute si ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. Miyabi regardait Natsume depuis un moment maintenant, puis elle prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _dit-elle en soupirant_ , C'est de la mienne. C'es moi qui l'ai choisi quand je t'ai sauvé.  
\- Tu m'as donc bien sauvé, _répondit Natsume en souriant_.  
\- ...C'était un pur hasard !, _dit-elle en rougissant_ , Je vais nous sortir de là, alors attend...

Une force qui n'appartenait pas aux mortels tira Natsume en arrière. Cette fois ce n'était pas Miyabi mais autre chose. Natsume voyait au ralentit le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer de surprise et d'horreur. Bientôt elle disparut de son champs de vision. Il regarda enfin derrière lui, il vit le coupable qui le tenait. C'était un ayakashi et il était sur le point de le manger. Natsume ferma les yeux, les bras devant son visage. Tout se passa très vite, un hurlement de douleur ce fit entendre. Une chaleur nouvelle enveloppa le jeune homme, il ouvrit enfin les yeux. C'était Miyabi, ses yeux avait prit la couleur jaune et ses iris étaient fendus. Son bras droit entourait Natsume pour le protéger quant à son bras gauche était levé vers l'ennemi qui avait kidnappé Natsume. Il n'avait jamais vu un visage féminin d'aussi près. Il en rougirait presque si il n'y avait pas une horde d'ayakashi qui les fixaient tous les deux. De la colère se lisait sur le visage de la lycéenne. Ce n'était plus un visage d'humain, mais plutôt... Un animal. Un ayakashi. Maintenant ils étaient le centre de l'attention.

\- Elle est là !, _hurla un ayakashi_ , Mais le second est un humain...  
\- Quelle importance, on les tue tous les deux, _répondit un autre._

La discussion allait très mal ce finir. Mais que faisait Nyanko-sensei ? Il devrait être là pour les protéger. Pour le protéger, comme il l'avait promit. Natsume vit le visage de Miyabi changer radicalement, ces yeux était de couleur or et remplit de colère.

\- La ferme, _dit-elle sèchement._

Une vague puissance traversa tout le monde, Natsume l'a sentit aussi. Etrangement, tous les ayakashi l'écoutèrent. Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. La peur se lisait dans leur regard. Miyabi leur faisait peur. Elle n'avait dit que deux mots et ils étaient entrain de reculer. Elle était forte. Toujours le bras autour de Natsume, la jeune fille continua de parler.

\- Approcher et je vous tue.

Les ayakashi qui semblaient les plus faible firent tous demi-tour en hurlant. Elle arrivait à les intimider rien qu'avec le son de sa voix. Elle était impressionnante, Natsume n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il ne savait pas. Mais malheureusement, certain ayakashi ne prirent pas la fuite. Il restèrent là sans bouger. Miyabi posa enfin Natsume, elle se mit devant lui. Comme quand elle l'avait protégé hier. C'est là qu'il les vit, des oreilles de renard apparurent sur le haut du crâne de Miyabi. Accompagné du queue qui poussa aussi. Ses ongles poussèrent en plus de sa chevelure blonde. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air humain. Mais mi-humain, mi-ayakashi. Natsume ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. La renarde commença sa marche vers l'ennemi en silence, laissant Natsume sur place. Une boule de poil arriva aux côtés du seul humain de cette assemblée.

\- Alors, c'est à ça qu'elle ressemble dans sa véritable forme, _dit Nyanko-sensei aux côtés de Natsume_.  
\- Sensei ?! Où étais-tu passés ?!  
\- C'est pas important, _dit-il sérieux_ , Ils vont bientôt l'attaquer, il ne faudrait pas qu'on reste ici. Elle va faire un massacre, _dit-il en prenant sa seconde forme_.  
\- Mourrez par le feu..., _murmura-t-elle_.

D'énormes flammes bleu apparurent autour de la renarde, la température commençait à devenir étouffante pour Natsume. Nyanko-sensei prit le jeune homme sur son dos pour fuir le plus loin possible le combat. Ils étaient maintenant au dessus du terrain où avait lieu le massacre. Les rumeurs étaient surement vrai, les enfants démons avaient un pouvoir immense. Miyabi avait l'air de gérée ce nombre d'ayakashi à elle seule. Les flammes étaient maintenant plus haute que les arbres de la forêt et semblait beaucoup plus chaude que la normale. Maintenant le feu avait atteint toute la zone verte environnante. Elle n'allait tout de même pas tuer tous les ayakashis de cette zone ?! C'était ce que Natsume pensa en regardant le spectacle qui dura une demi-heure avant de prendre fin.

Les flammes bleu s'étaient enfin éteins. Nyanko-sensei et Natsume étaient toujours en hauteur pour admirer les dégâts de la jeune fille, mais quand le feu bleu disparut, la forêt était toujours intacte. Comme si, rien ne s'était passé. Nyanko-sensei prit la parole en voyant le visage interrogateur du garçon.

\- C'était une illusion, Natsume, _dit-il en répondant à sa question_.  
\- Une illusion ?  
\- Les Kitsunes ont plusieurs pouvoirs. Le don de l'illusion en fait partie et ils sont forts pour ça, _dit-il sérieusement_ , Faire une illusion d'une forêt complètement en feu, je ne l'a pensais pas aussi puissante...

Elle n'avait tué personne, pas comme la dernière fois. Nyanko-sensei se rapprocha de la zone de combat. Plusieurs ayakashis étaient à terre et gisaient tous inconscients. En leur centre, il y avait Miyabi qui était toujours sous sa forme de renard. Elle regardait tous les ayakashis autour d'elle, le regard vide. Natsume descendit du dos de sensei, celui-ci reprit son apparence de chat. La renarde tourna enfin son regard vers Natsume. C'était toujours la même expression, la tristesse et la solitude. Elle prit enfin la parole après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Toi aussi, _dit-elle en murmurant_ , A cause de tes dons, de ton existence, les ayakashis te pourchassent pour te tuer, n'est-ce pas ?, _demanda-t-elle_.  
\- ..., _Natsume ne répondit pas_.  
\- Depuis ma naissance, ils essayent de me tuer, _dit-elle en regardant un ayakashi à terre_ , Quand ils ont compris qu'ils n'arriverait jamais à me tuer, ils s'en sont prit à mes proches, ma famille. Ma mère n'est plus de ce monde par ma faute, _elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard du garçon_ , Je te le demande une nouvelle fois, ne te soucis pas de moi. Reste à l'écart.

Natsume venait enfin de comprendre plusieurs choses. Elle ne parlait à personne et restait seule dans son coin pour ne pas voir ses proches souffrir. Il comprenait enfin la tristesse qui se reflétait dans ces yeux marron. Elle avait peur, non pas de lui, mais d'elle-même. Peur qu'une nouvelle tragédie commence et que des personnes meurent par sa faute. Elle a refusé d'être heureuse pour les autres. Natsume lui sourit gentiment, il commença à avancer vers elle. Miyabi en fût surprise quand elle le vit avancer. Elle recula au fur et à mesure que Natsume avançait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais une chose était sûr, il voulait l'aider. Voilà pourquoi il avançait vers elle. Il arriva enfin en face d'elle, elle essayait de ne pas croiser son regard. Le garçon leva son bras droit vers la renarde, sa main s'abattit sur la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis humain et je peux voir les ayakashi, _dit-il_ , C'est à cause de ce don que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'ami depuis ma naissance. J'étais toujours seul et je pensais que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais j'avais tort.  
\- Lâche moi ou je te crame, _dit-elle tout en allumant plusieurs flammes bleue_.  
\- Plusieurs personnes ce sont réunit autour de moi, humain et ayakashi. Ils sont devenus des amis.  
\- Des amis ?, _murmura-t-elle_ , Quel est l'intérêt d'en avoir ? Ils te trahissent à la première occasion et te rejette parce que tu es différent. Qu'ils soient humain ou ayakashi, c'est la même chose. L'amitié n'existe pas et encore moins entre un humain et un ayakashi. Maintenant lâche moi.

La jeune fille avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir des amis depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même depuis sa naissance. Natsume n'aurait sût dire lequel. Elle se considérait ni comme une humaine, ni comme une ayakashi. Elle était les deux à la fois et par conséquent, elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lier avec personne. Miyabi avait acceptée de mener une vie solitaire et ce n'est pas quelques paroles qui allaient la faire changer d'avis. Aucune des paroles que Natsume pourra dire ne l'attendra. Son avis sur la question était inscrite au fond d'elle-même depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une autre solution. Les flammes bleue s'approchaient dangereusement de Natsume, elle allait lui cramer le visage si il ne bougeait pas. Mais était-ce une illusion ou la réalité ? Impossible de déterminer à la simple vue. Mais la chaleur était bien présente. Tout comme ces flammes. Natsume fit un geste à Nyanko-sensei pour l'empêcher d'intervenir, il lâcha ensuite son emprise sur la tête de la renarde. Il lui tendit ensuite la main.

\- Veux-tu devenir mon amie ?, _dit-il simplement._  
\- LA FERME, _hurla-t-elle_ , JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! DEVENIR TON AMIE ?! NE ME FAIS PAS RIRE, ENFOIRE !

Les flammes devenaient plus intense, elles commençaient à brûler le bras tendu de Natsume, mais il ignora la douleur. Il l'a regardait dans les yeux, il n'avait pas une seule fois détourné le regard. La jeune fille en fût surprise, à première vue, mais les flammes ne s'étaient pas éteinte pour autant. Elle baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds et reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "ami"...?, _dit-elle en murmurant_ , Une personne comme moi, avoir des amis... C'est...-  
\- C'EST POSSIBLE !, _dit-il en hurlant_ , Laisse moi te le prouver !

Miyabi releva la tête pour le dévisager, Natsume vit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ces joues. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux : l'espoir. C'était la première fois qu'il vit ce genre d'expression chez la jeune fille. Soudainement, la sensation de brûlure disparue. Mais les flammes bleue étaient toujours là, mais elles n'avaient plus la même chaleur étouffante qu'avant. Elles étaient chaleureuse. Natsume regarda son bras, on pouvait y voir une énorme marque de brûlure. C'était donc de réel flamme ! La jeune renarde s'était rapprochée du jeune garçon, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à lui. C'était toujours lui qui venait à elle, mais cette fois-ci, l'inverse se produit. Elle posa délicatement ces mains sur la blessure du lycéen. Des flammes de couleur verte apparurent de celle-ci. Natsume n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de couleur pour des flammes, à quoi pouvaient-elle bien servir ? Miyabi regarda la blessure, puis serra la main - toujours tendue - de Natsume.

\- Prouve le moi alors, _dit-elle._

La blessure avait disparu, son bras ne lui faisait plus du tout mal. Comme si, il n'avait jamais été brûlé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Merci, _dit-il en souriant_.  
\- Hum... Et la blessure... Déso-  
\- Franchement, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais cramer, _intervint Nyanko-sensei.  
\- _Tsss...  
\- Sensei !  
\- Hey l'enfant démon, _dit-il._  
\- J'ai un prénom, _dit-elle_ , C'est Miyabi.  
\- Achète moi des mochi, je crève la dalle moi !  
\- ... Hein ?  
\- C'est plus l'heure des friandises Sensei !  
\- C'est de ta faute Natsume, tout ce qui s'est passé m'a donné faim.  
\- Sensei, tu n'as rien fais du tout...

Le chat continua de râler un moment, Miyabi les observa un moment. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou alors... Natsume tourna son regard sur elle encore une fois.

\- A demain au lycée, Miyabi-san, _dit-il avec le sourire._

Miyabi sembla surprise mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux avec une légère teinte de rouge sur ces joues.

\- A demain... Natsume-san...

La jeune renarde venait de lui tourner le dos pour partir en courant, elle sauta dans un arbre puis disparu de son champs de vision. Natsume en fit de même tout en portant avec lui, son fidèle compagnon, Nyanko-sensei. La nuit venait de tomber, les parents adoptifs de Natsume n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer ! Le jeune homme réussit à rentrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre avec l'aide de Sensei. Son absence était passée inaperçue à son plus grand bonheur.

 _ **To be continue**..._

 **Petit mot de l'auteur** _:_

Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce nouveau chapitre de Natsume Yuujinshou !  
Comme promis, c'était sous le point de vue de notre cher Natsume. Pour le prochain chapitre, Miyabi donnera son avis sur son aventure dans la forêt !  
Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? Mais surtout, l'enchainement des évènements ? Miyabi vous a plût ? Tellement de question ! Je vous laisse y répondre en commentaire ! A bientôt dans les commentaires du prochain chapitre !

Le chapitre est en cours de correction ~

Aiko-san.

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent** _ :

 **Réponse à "xNyan'jaX"** :

Tu attendais les premiers chapitres, et les voici ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

 **Réponse à "Mel' PITS"** :

Coucou à toi ! Merci d'avoir aimé et commenté le premier chapitre !  
Voilà la suite, l'as-tu aimée ? Ou pas du tout ?  
Oui, vouloir protéger Natsume, c'est ce que je voulais faire à chaque épisode. Quand je le voyais seul et qu'on l'attaquait sans raison... Surtout les exorcistes qui m'ont énervés... Bref, voilà comment Miyabi a vu le jour ! On se comprend !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le début de leur histoire

**Chapitre 3** : **Le début de leur histoire.**

Miyabi n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé hier soir dans cette forêt. La jeune renarde était assise dans son lit, elle regardait le mur en face d'elle, le regard vague. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait dit : " _Prouve le moi alors_ ". Ce garçon avait réussi à rallumer une lumière en elle, qu'elle pensait éteinte à jamais. L'espoir. C'était complètement fou. Etait-ce un rêve finalement ? C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait confiance à un humain, il l'avait trahis. Alors pourquoi recommencer la même erreur ? Être trahis était une souffrance que Miyabi voulait oublier et ne plus jamais ressentir. Une peur qu'elle ne pouvait enlever. Alors pourquoi avait-elle dit ça... Miyabi regarda l'heure sur son réveil, elle avait une heure d'avance pour une fois. C'est parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait lui. Un humain qui lui tendait la main tout en souriant. Son nom était Natsume, si sa mémoire était bonne. Miyabi se remémora les évènements de hier soir...

\- **Flash back** -

De nombreux ayakashi de bas niveau l'avaient attendu à la sortie de son lycée. Miyabi avait quittée plus tôt pour pouvoir éviter de croiser l'humain qui lui avait parlé ce midi. Miyabi compris rapidement que son intervention pour sauver ce jeune homme n'était pas passé inaperçu dans le monde des ayakashi. Maintenant ils devaient tous savoir ses origines. Elle était mi-humaine et mi-renarde. Et leur objectif maintenant était de la tuer. C'était rare que des ayakashi de différentes espèce s'allient dans un même but. Essayer de les ignorer, ça ne marchait plus du tout. Elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Miyabi n'aimait pas répondre par la violence, alors elle s'enfuit à toute jambe en comprenant leurs intentions. Mais malheureusement ils avaient réussi à l'emmener dans cette forêt pour la piéger. La renarde avait réussit à se cacher dans un buisson, tout en cachant sa présence dans celui-ci. Elle avait camouflée ses pouvoirs, elle était maintenant une humaine en quelque sorte vu de l'extérieur. Ces ayakashi allaient sûrement la chercher jusqu'au levé du soleil et par chance, décideraient ensuite d'abandonner les recherches. Miyabi s'installa confortablement tout en attendant la fin de cet enfer. C'était un plan parfait. Mais c'était sans compter sur un petit imprévu qui vint chambouler ses plans. L'humain - qu'elle essayait d'éviter - venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Il avait l'air essoufflé, il a sûrement du courir pour arriver jusqu'ici. Son regard affolé tournait dans tous les sens, comme si il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un... Pourquoi apparaissait-il toujours quand il ne le fallait pas ?! Cherchait-il Miyabi ? Il devait être au courant que ces ayakashi ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne plus l'approcher. Alors pourquoi continuait-il de la chercher ? N'avait-il toujours pas compris pourquoi elle voulait le chasser de sa vie ? Les ayakashi ne l'avaient pas encore sentit sa présence, et c'était une chance que Miyabi saisit sans hésitation. Elle avait attrapé le bras du jeune humain pour le pousser dans sa cachette. Ensuite, elle mit sa main contre sa bouche pour éviter qu'il hurle et qu'ils se fassent repéré tous les deux. Quand il vit Miyabi, il se calma tout de suite. N'avait-il toujours pas peur d'elle encore ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il continuait de la suivre ? Elle ignora le regard du jeune homme pour regarder aux alentours de leur cachette, personne ne les avait vu n'est-ce pas ? Ils fallaient qu'ils sortent d'ici rapidement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas cacher sa présence comme elle arrivait à le faire. Ils allaient bientôt être découvert. C'était qu'une question de temps. Mais si cet humain sortait, il allait sûrement se faire dévorer. C'était l'endroit le plus dangereux actuellement pour un humain, et il s'y était jeté tout seul. Etait-il inconscient ou complètement débile ? Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle allait le protéger une nouvelle fois ? Tout en murmurant, elle lui posa sa première question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!, _dit-elle en murmurant_.  
\- Je suis venu pour te prévenir du danger, ces ayakashi sont là pour...  
\- Me tuer, _dit-elle_ , Je suis au courant depuis ma naissance.

Il voulait tout simplement la prévenir du danger. Si Miyabi n'était pas entourée d'ayakashi qui cherchaient à la tuer, elle aurait hurlé de rire devant lui. Elle ? En danger ? C'était pas nouveau du tout. Son existence, elle-même, la mettait en danger tous les jours de sa vie et sûrement jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci. Et ce seul humain avait mit sa vie en danger pour pouvoir la prévenir. Si elle n'avait pas vu le regard sérieux du jeune homme, elle aurait cru au début d'une blague qui allait mal finir. A l'entente de la réponse de Miyabi, le jeune garçon baissa la tête. Son visage laissait pensé à un sentiment de culpabilité. Se pourrait-il qu'il se sente responsable de leur situation ? Parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé ? Miyabi soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _dit-elle en soupirant_ , C'est de la mienne. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi quand je t'ai sauvé.  
\- Tu m'as donc bien sauvé, _répondit Natsume en souriant_.  
\- ...C'était un pur hasard !, _dit-elle en rougissant_ , Je vais nous sortir de là, alors attend...

Miyabi réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une solution. Il faillait qu'ils sortent tous les deux d'ici et vivant sans provoquer le moindre combat à mort. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas sentit l'ombre noir qui avait fondu sur le garçon. Il fût tiré violemment en arrière, le sortant de leur cachette. Miyabi vu l'évènement au ralentit, des mains monstrueuse s'étaient posés sur les épaules de l'humain et l'avaient tiré en arrière. La peur et la surprise se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Et il disparut enfin de son champ de vision. Il avait disparut. Des frissons d'horreur parcourut tout le corps de la jeune fille. Son camouflage disparut, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur jaune vive. Une lueur de prédateur. Miyabi sauta vers l'endroit où le garçon avait été enlevé, grâce à sa rapidité d'esprit renard, elle les rattrapa rapidement. Une flamme bleue s'échappa de sa main gauche, elle l'envoya sur le kidnappeur. Il hurla de douleur. Miyabi profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour attraper l'humain de sa main droite, elle l'entoura autour du garçon pour le soulever. Elle tendit ensuite sa main gauche vers l'ayakashi qui l'avait énervé. Miyabi sentit ses crocs de renard sortirent. La colère venait de prendre possession d'elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde le contrôle. Miyabi entendit plusieurs conversations en même temps, les ayakashi l'avaient retrouvé. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, mais aveuglé par la colère, elle n'entendait pas complètement toutes les conversations autour d'elle. Miyabi prit la parole guidée par la rage.

\- La ferme, _dit-elle sèchement._

Suite à ces mots, elle libéra soudainement son pouvoir. Une vague d'énergie s'échappa d'elle pour traverser tout ce qui l'entourait. Le but était de les intimider pour éviter le combat. Il fallait qu'elle leur montre qui était le plus fort ici. C'était assez naïf de penser qu'elle allait s'en sortir sans se battre. Mais peut-être était-ce possible ? Si il y avait le moindre espoir, elle allait parier dessus. Elle reprit la parole maintenant que tout le monde l'a regardait.

\- Approcher et je vous tue.

Des menaces qui faisaient leur effet sur les plus faible ayakashi. Mais malheureusement, pas tous. Seuls ceux qui se pensait fort contre une demi mortelle restèrent pour la défier. N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution ? Elle allait être obligée de se défendre, de les défendre. Miyabi posa ensuite à terre l'humain qui l'avait suivit. Les regards étaient braqués sur elle, c'était une bonne chose. Pour que son pouvoir agisse, il fallait qu'ils la regardent tous. Le jeune homme était maintenant derrière elle. Il l'avait suivit pour la prévenir du danger, parce qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il fallait que sa change. Elle allait lui faire peur, ainsi il ne l'a suivra plus. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Miyabi laissa sa seconde forme prendre le contrôle. Ses oreilles de renard et sa queue apparurent en même temps. Ses cheveux prirent la couleur argenté et se faisait de plus en plus long. Ses ongles poussèrent pour devenir des griffes acérées. Sa transformation prit fin, elle ne devait plus du tout ressembler à une humaine maintenant. Elle s'avança lentement vers ses proies. Les ayakashi qui furent témoin de sa transformation étaient complètement apeurés. Ils avaient enfin peur d'elle. A chaque pas qu'elle faisaient, ils reculèrent. Elle avait captée toute leur attention, elle pouvait maintenant lancer l'illusion. Miyabi sentit une seconde présence derrière elle, un ayakashi très puissant, mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant, il avait l'air de connaître le garçon. Elle pouvait donc se lâcher complètement.

\- Mourrez par le feu..., _murmura-t-elle_.

Toute la forêt était sous son contrôle, les arbres brûlaient, les ayakashi hurlaient de douleur. Miyabi a fait en sorte que l'illusion qu'ils auraient leur montrerait leur propre mort, une mort par le feu, une mort lente et douloureuse. .C'est ce qui les attendaient si ils continuaient à l'énerver. C'était un pouvoir effrayant, mais efficace. Les flammes bleues dominaient maintenant toute la zone verte. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Le garçon s'était envolé sur le dos d'un esprit supérieur. Allait-il enfin la laisser tranquille ? Avait-il peur d'elle maintenant ? Voyait-il enfin le pouvoir monstrueux qui sommeillait en elle ? Une demi heure passa avant qu'elle n'ait la réponse. L'illusion venait de se terminer. Tous les ayakashi de la zone étaient assommés, ils avaient tous perdu connaissance. Il ne restait plus qu'elle au milieu de ce massacre. C'était un monstre. Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentit nauséeuses. L'humain qu'elle venait encore une fois de sauver, était derrière elle avec l'ayakashi. Toujours sous sa forme de renard, elle prit la parole, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne. Même pas à son beau-père. Elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle pouvait le tuer à chaque instant si elle le voulait. La demi mortelle se tourna vers lui à la fin de son discours. Il n'avait toujours pas peur d'elle. Pourquoi ? Il parlait, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Il était entrain de parler d'une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais compris. L'amitié. La colère refit surface à l'entente du mot "ami", pour qui il se prenait ? Miyabi détestait ce mot et sa signification mensongère. Et ce n'était pas les paroles d'un humain - un peu spécial - qui allait lui faire changer d'avis. Sa rage continua de grandir quand il lui tendit la main. Sans s'en apercevoir, des flammes bleues entourèrent la renarde. Elle ne les contrôlait plus. Et elles se dirigeaient dangereusement vers lui. Il continuait de parler, Miyabi lui hurlait au visage. Il fallait qu'il arrête sinon les flammes allaient le brûler ! Il ne s'arrêta pas, il la regardait dans les yeux. Une gentillesse se reflétait dans ces yeux, il voulait l'aider. Les flammes atteignirent enfin sa cible, le visage du garçon se tordit de douleur. Il devait avoir compris que c'était de vrai flamme et non une illusion. Mais il n'eut pas peur pour autant. Miyabi continua de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "ami"...?, _dit-elle en murmurant_ , Une personne comme moi, avoir des amis... C'est...-  
\- C'EST POSSIBLE !, _dit-il en hurlant_ , Laisse moi te le prouver !

La renarde releva la tête pour le dévisager, il venait de débloquer quelque chose en elle. Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même contre sa volonté. Elle reprit le contrôle sur ses flammes et les éteignirent. Une énorme marque de brûlure était maintenant sur le bras du garçon. Pourquoi voulait-il être ami avec une personne comme elle ? Elle avait essayé de le brûler vif. Miyabi s'avança lentement vers lui, et posa ses deux mains sur sa brûlure. Elle appela des flammes de guérison qui prirent la couleur verte et fit disparaître le blessure du bras du jeune humain. Il n'avait plus aucune marque de brûlure maintenant.

\- Prouve le moi alors, _dit-elle._

\- **Fin Flash back** -

Miyabi sortit de sa rêverie quand son réveil sonna. Il fallait qu'elle se lève pour partir au lycée. Elle enfila son uniforme pour ensuite sortir de chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Natsume devait déjà l'attendre. Miyabi ne se référait plus par "l'humain" ou encore "le garçon" pour s'adresser à lui. Maintenant elle l'appelait par son prénom, Natsume. C'était ce que les amis faisaient d'après lui. Le renarde arriva au point de rendez-vous, ils allaient maintenant faire le chemin vers le lycée ensemble. C'était ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Miyabi avait acceptée tout en cachant sa joie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse trop d'espoir, sinon elle allait encore tomber de très haut si il lui mentait. Et elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à s'en remettre cette fois-ci. Sur le chemin, Miyabi s'aperçut que les ayakashi s'écartaient sur son passage, ils avaient tous peur d'elle. Ils n'osaient même plus la regarder dans les yeux, ou que leur regard croise sa silhouette. Certains n'avaient pas oublié la nuit dernière, et d'autre devaient avoir entendu des rumeurs plus terrible les unes que autres qui devaient circuler à son sujet. Ils n'oseraient plus la tuer avant un certain temps. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Une période de tranquillité s'offrait à elle. Mais Miyabi venait de remarquer une chose, elle n'avait pas mit ses écouteurs. Ils ne lui étaient plus utile maintenant, il fallait qu'elle essaye de changer.

Les minutes passèrent sans que Natsume ne montre le bout de son nez. Etait-il en retard ? Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, dans trente minutes à peu près. Plusieurs élèves passaient par ce chemin pour aller au lycée, mais Natsume n'était toujours pas là. Miyabi soupira, elle savait que ça allait arriver. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait l'abandonner comme tout le monde. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas fait trop d'idée. Mais la petite lueur d'espoir qu'avait Miyabi au fond d'elle, lui mit le doute. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un menteur, et encore moins d'un élève qui séchait les cours. Il fallait qu'elle parte à sa recherche. Miyabi ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer sur son environnement. Il y avait de l'agitation pas très loin de sa position. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Natsume ? Sur cette pensée, Miyabi courut en direction de l'agitation. Plusieurs élèves la regardèrent bizarrement, elle courrait dans le sens inverse c'était normal qu'elle soit remarqué. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Plus elle se rapprochait de sa destination, plus elle entendait des brides de conversations.

\- Donne nous le livre, Natsume !, _hurla un ayakashi._  
\- Tu ne devrais pas l'avoir, _dit le second_ , Tu n'es qu'un humain !

Ils étaient trois, dont deux qui poursuivaient le troisième. Le troisième était Natsume. Il était poursuivit par deux ayakashis et ils voulaient tous les deux lui faire du mal. Natsume ne répondait pas à leur provocation, il était beaucoup trop occupé à réfléchir à sa fuite. Miyabi était encore assez loin de l'altercation. Elle courrait aussi vite que ses jambes d'humaine pouvaient la porter. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche sinon, il allait être mangé. Elle hésita à utiliser son autre "elle", la jeune fille préférait l'utiliser le moins possible. Elle l'avait déjà utiliser deux fois cette semaine, elle n'allait pas..- Miyabi n'hésita plus une seule second quand elle entendit le jeune homme hurler de douleur. L'un des deux ayakashi avait réussi à le faire trébucher. Le bruit sourd qu'elle entendit ensuite lui laissa supposer qu'il venait de s'abattre violemment contre le sol. Natsume devait maintenant être à leur merci, il n'était qu'un humain pouvant voir les ayakashi et rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se défendre. Suite à cette vision d'horreur, Miyabi prit sa seconde forme. Sa forme d'esprit renard. Sa vitesse augmenta soudainement, une queue et des oreilles apparurent. Miyabi arriva enfin sur le lieu de l'agression. La renarde était arrivée tellement rapidement et furtivement que les deux agresseurs ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Elle mobilisa toute sa force dans son pied droit qui frappa de plein fouet l'un des agresseurs, celui-ci percuta son acolyte violement. Ils furent éjectés tous les deux un peu plus loin. La renarde regarda Natsume qui avait l'air d'être surprit.

\- Rien de cassé ?, _demanda-t-elle inquiète_ , Ils ne t'ont pas touché ?  
\- Miyabi-san..., _dit-il en murmurant surprit de son apparition._  
\- La salope !, _hurla une voix au loin_.  
\- Pour qui elle se prend...

Miyabi aperçut l'une des jambes du garçon qui saignait légèrement. C'était surement à cause de sa chute, il s'était un peu entaillé. Une blessure légère, il n'en mourra pas. Miyabi poussa un soupire de soulagement, elle était arrivée à temps. Les deux ayakashi venaient de refaire surface, la rage les habitait. La renarde sentit que ça allait mal finir, encore une fois. Depuis qu'elle côtoyait le jeune Natsume, elle avait utilisé son pouvoir plus de fois qu'en un an. C'était la troisième fois en trois jours. Quoi qu'il en soit ils n'allaient pas les laisser partir tranquillement, ça se voyait dans leur regard... Encore une situation qui allait mal tourner.

\- Sale enfant maudit, _grogna le premier_.  
\- Ta naissance était une erreur, _dit le second_ , Laisse nous l'humain et on ne te tuera pas !  
\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous le laisser alors que vous venez de m'insulter ?, _dit-elle blasée_ , Faut vraiment être débile pour espérer ça... Faut croire que tous les ayakashi sont débiles...

Miyabi était habituée par ce genre d'insulte, c'était devenue son quotidien. Elle n'avait jamais répondu à leur provocation parce qu'elle les avait toujours ignoré, mais aujourd'hui elle était différente. Miyabi avait répondue à l'ayakashi. Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit, cela faisait du bien. Elle avait vidée son sac. Mais plus important, la jeune lycéenne cherchait une solution pour pouvoir sortir de se pétrin avec Natsume sans avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle allait devoir se battre, encore une fois. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être dangereux, le combat était gagné d'avance. Elle n'aura pas à utiliser son pouvoir au maximum. Mais malgré cette seule pensée positive, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se battre. Elle détestait vraiment la violence, alors pourquoi était-elle née avec ces pouvoirs ? Elle entendit Natsume se lever derrière elle, il semblait perturber. Sûrement à cause des dires des ayakashi envers Miyabi. Cet humain était vraiment étrange, s'inquiéter pour les autres et non pour lui même. C'était lui, le plus susceptible de mourir en premier pourtant. Il tenait à peine debout, il semblait avoir une difficulté à se tenir debout. La renarde regarda sa montre, dans dix minutes ils allaient être en retard en cour. Il fallait mettre fin à cette altercation, tout de suite. Soudainement, venu de nulle part, Miyabi esquiva un projectile dont l'impacte était destiné sur sa tête. La renarde regarda la pierre tomber à terre lentement, elle sentit une petite douleur vive sur sa joue gauche. La pierre l'avait un peu écorché, un peu de sang coula. La renarde lécha son sang à l'aide de sa langue pour ensuite aborder le sourire le plus effrayant qu'elle connaissait. La jeune fille leur faisait face.

\- Vous avez visé la tête, n'est-ce pas ?, _dit-elle en s'avançant vers eux_. Vous devez être au courant que vous pouvez tuer un humain en visant leur point vital, non ? J'en conclut donc vous avez essayé de me tuer.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Donc... Quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez aucun problème au fait que je vais, à mon tour, essayer de vous tuer ?, _dit-elle avec un regard sadique_.

Miyabi vit leur regard de peur apparaître. C'est bon, ils ont maintenant peur d'elle. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Natsume la retint.

\- Miyabi-san, _dit-il en murmurant_ , Ne les tue pas.  
\- Bon, _dit-elle en soupirant_ , D'accord, _dit-elle déçue_.

Miyabi tourna son regard meurtrier vers les deux ayakashi. Des flammes bleue venaient d'apparaitre autour des deux kidnappeurs. La jeune fille abordait à nouveau son sourire cruel. Les deux esprits n'osèrent même plus bouger. Comme si ils attendaient leur mort.

\- Je ne les tuerai pas, _dit-elle à Natsume_ , Mais l'envie de les blesser jusqu'au porte de la mort ne m'a pas l'air d'être une mauvaise idée...

Les flammes brûlèrent légèrement les deux agresseurs suite aux paroles de la jeune fille. Elle avait toute sa tête son pouvoir ne contrôlait pas ses actes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de leur faire peur ! Ce genre de penser de meurtre était dû à son pouvoir, parfois quand elle l'utilisait trop, elle perdait le contrôle. Comme dans la forêt, hier soir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, ces ayakashi n'étaient pas très nombreux et pas du tout puissant. Une petit illusion n'allait pas leur faire de mal.

\- Miyabi-san !, _hurla Natsume_. _  
_

Les flammes s'éteignirent soudainement à l'entente de la voix du jeune homme. Les deux ayakashi firent demi-tour à la vitesse de l'éclair, tout en hurlant de peur. Quand Miyabi ne les vit plus, elle désactiva son pouvoir. Elle reprit son apparence humaine. Natsume la regardait avec un regard sévère, Miyabi soupira en le voyant.

\- Je n'allais pas les tuer, _dit-elle pour se justifier_ , C'était une illusion pour leur faire peur...  
\- N'importe qui aurait cru que tu allais les tuer.  
\- Ce "n'importe qui" a des problèmes de vision...

Natsume soupira suite à la réponse de la jeune fille. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle pouvait être têtue. Miyabi avait détourné son regard du garçon pour le diriger vers sa montre, il ne restait plus que cinq minutes ! La jeune fille tourna rapidement vers Natsume, tout en lui montrant l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre.

\- Il faut se dépêcher, sinon on va louper le premier cour !, _dit Natsume paniqué._  
\- Calme toi Natsume, c'est pas si grave si on rate quelques minutes...  
\- Non mais... Je ne veux pas inquiéter les personnes qui s'occupent de moi...

Natsume abordait maintenant un visage triste. Il pouvait vraiment changer d'humeur en quelques secondes. Miyabi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents. Mais pourquoi il s'adressait à eux comme " _des personnes qui s'occupent de moi_ " ? N'avait-il plus de parent ? La renarde posa à nouveau son regard sur lui, Natsume perdit soudainement son équilibre, Miyabi le rattrapa pendant sa chute.

\- Natsume ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, _demanda-t-elle en le regardant_.  
\- Ma cheville, je pense que je me la suis foulée..., _dit il en rougissant légèrement._

La jeune lycéenne observa Natsume jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde en direction de son pied. La renarde le posa délicatement à terre, puis observa le pied du garçon. Miyabi comprit mieux, il s'était foulé la cheville, celle-ci était devenu complètement bleu. C'était sûrement à cause de sa chute contre les ayakashi. Ils n'arriveront jamais à arriver à l'heure maintenant c'était sûr. Les humains étaient vraiment fragile et lent. Surtout Natsume.

\- Elle est bien foulée, _dit-elle à Natsume_.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Pourquoi il ne lui a rien dit ? Miyabi se sentit stupide, elle n'avait pas remarqué une chose aussi évidente. La jeune fille n'aimait pas voir le visage du jeune homme déformé par la tristesse et la douleur. Son pouvoir de guérison pourrait le guérir, mais il lui faudrait un temps d'adaptation avant qu'il puisse marcher ou courir à nouveau. Le délais était beaucoup trop long. Une idée vint à la jeune fille, peut-être que ça pouvait marcher. Miyabi soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire..., _murmura-t-elle_.  
\- Miyabi-san ?

Miyabi fit sortir à nouveau son pouvoir, des oreilles de renard apparut soudainement de nouveau, sans oublier sa queue. Natsume sembla surprit à leur apparition mais aussi par l'action de la jeune fille. Miyabi mit un genou à terre, présentant son dos à Natsume. C'est bon, il vient de comprendre l'idée de la renarde. Il semblait un peu hésitant, mais comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le temps de penser à un autre plan, il mit ses bras autour du coup de la jeune fille. Miyabi se releva facilement, tout en soutenant le poids du garçon. Il n'était vraiment pas lourd du tout.

\- Accroche toi bien à moi, et ferme bien tes yeux et ta bouche, _dit-elle_ , Tu es prêt ?  
\- Mh... J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix...

Miyabi ne pouvait pas voir le visage du jeune homme, mais elle sentit dans sa voix une légère gène. Pourquoi devait-il se sentir gêné ? La renarde haussa les épaules et commença à courir. Natsume ne s'attendait pas à une telle vitesse qu'il partit une première fois en arrière avant de se redresser. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux et sa bouche. Miyabi sentit le jeune homme caler sa tête dans le creux de son coup. Il était bien installé, elle pouvait donc doubler sa vitesse.

\- **Sur le chemin du lycée** -

Miyabi aperçut au loin le portail du lycée avec ses yeux de renard. Il était malheureusement fermé, on venait de le fermer à l'instant. Elle pouvait encore voir le gardien qui faisait demi-tour pour prouver sa théorie. Il venait de le fermer, et avec deux minutes d'avance ! Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, aujourd'hui ?

\- Natsume, _dit-elle.  
_ \- Miyabi-san ?, _demanda-t-il toujours les yeux fermés_. _  
-_ Le portail vient de se fermer, mais la sonnerie n'a pas encore retendit. On a encore le temps. Je vais tenter quelque chose.  
\- Miyabi-san... Tu ne vas quand même pas...!  
\- Accroche toi !, _dit-elle en hurlant à plein poumon_.

Miyabi accéléra à nouveau, il fallait qu'elle prenne de l'élan et de la vitesse. Natsume avait l'air de stresser derrière elle, il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier, mais il n'en dit rien. Ils étaient maintenant à deux mètres du portail, c'est à cette distance que Miyabi décida de sauter au dessus du portail. Le gardien et les élèves étaient encore à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il n'y aura donc pas de témoin de ce saut surhumain. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour l'atterrissage maintenant. Natsume avait resserré un peu plus fort son étreinte autour du coup de la kitsune. Il se retenait d'ouvrir les yeux et de hurler. Miyabi ignora la gêne à son coup, et atterrit comme prévu sur la pelouse du lycée. Elle désactiva ensuite son pouvoir, redevenant humaine. Miyabi examina la zone avant de pouvoir soupirer. Personne ne les avait vu, et ils avaient encore le temps avant la première sonnerie. Natsume avait ouvert ses yeux, il tomba sur les yeux marron de la lycéenne qui le regardait intensément.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie d'abord, _dit-elle en le regardant_.  
\- Quoi ? Mais... !  
\- C'était pas une question.

Miyabi s'inquiétait un peu pour la cheville du jeune homme. Elle savait que les humains étaient des êtres extrêmement fragile, contrairement à elle qui avait le sang d'un ayakashi. Elle n'était pas aussi fragile qu'une humaine, malgré qu'elle soit à moitié humaine. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était d'avoir une cheville foulé, la douleur qu'on pouvait ressentir. Voilà pourquoi elle s'inquiétait. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment et ça lui faisait peur. Peur de perdre son nouvel ami. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'une petite foulure ne pouvait tuer personne. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand même. Natsume était toujours sur son dos quand elle entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Miyabi n'était jamais allé à l'infirmerie avant aujourd'hui, elle suivit l'odeur des bandages et des médicaments pour trouver son chemin. La sonnerie avait déjà retentit quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- **L'infirmerie** -

L'infirmière était surprise de voir deux élèves entrer dans sa salle, pile au moment quand la sonnerie avait retentit. Les cours venaient à l'instant de commencer. Miyabi déposa enfin Natsume sur un lit de l'infirmerie. La jeune kitsune résuma brièvement ce qui c'était passé. Tout en omettant le passage avec les deux ayakashi. Elle avait simplement dit qu'en essayant de ne pas arriver en retard, Natsume avait couru mais manque de chance, qu'il avait trébuché. Il s'était donc blessé dans sa chute avant la sonnerie. C'était un bon mensonge et qui tenait la route, cela expliquait l'écorchure à sa jambe et la cheville. L'infirmière ne posa pas plus de question et fit les premiers soins au jeune homme. Miyabi décida de s'éclipser après que l'infirmière lui donna un mot pour la raison de son absence. La renarde le prit et sortie de l'infirmerie. Soudainement, elle sentit plusieurs regards sur elle lors de sa sortie. La couleur des yeux de la jeune fille changèrent suite à la vue de plusieurs ayakashis qui campaient devant la porte. Les ayakashis prirent peur quand ils ont compris qui elle était. Miyabi prit enfin la parole.

\- Cet humain m'appartient, _dit-elle avec une voix grave_ , Essayer de le nuire et je vous tuerais.

Les ayakashis n'osèrent même plus la regarder dans les yeux, et s'éclipsèrent tous en même temps. Quand les ayakashis avaient disparut de son champ de vision, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normal. Miyabi soupira. Que des embrouilles. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait cet humain, Natsume, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire tout ce qu'elle détestait de faire. Utiliser son pouvoir et faire des menaces de mort envers des ayakashis qu'elle s'était promis d'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'image de sa mère souriante s'installa l'espace d'un instant en elle. Cette histoire allait sûrement mal finir. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le fréquenter, cette " _soi disant_ " amitié allait bientôt la priver à tout jamais pour une vie d'humaine normal. La renarde montait les marches d'escaliers vers sa salle de classe. Mais pendant le trajet, elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir pour le cas "Natsume". Comment lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire peur, c'était un fait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les enfants humains l'avaient toujours fuient parce qu'ils avaient peur d'elle. Elle ne connaissait donc pas d'autres façons pour l'éloigner parce que le plan de la peur avait toujours marché, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir des choses étranges. Depuis sa naissance, comme elle. Ces ayakashi étaient attirés par ce Natsume, et sûrement depuis sa naissance, comme elle. Ils avaient presque tout en commun sauf un petit détail. Son sang d'ayakashi. Natsume n'était qu'un humain, sans pouvoir donc sans aucun moyen de défense, contrairement à la jeune fille. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant ? Miyabi s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Elle abordait une expression de surprise. Elle ne s'était encore jamais posé cette question, qui était pourtant évidente. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, dans un sens, Miyabi avait eu un peu de chance dans son début de vie. Parce qu'elle avait eu sa mère pendant les premières années de sa vie avant qu'elle ne parte. Et sa mère lui avait donné plusieurs astuces pour réussi à ignorer les regards des ayakashis pour vivre normalement. Mais Natsume n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu des parents bien longtemps. Avait-il était seul ? La renarde mit sa main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, mais elle décida qu'en attendant d'avoir la réponse à cette question, la jeune fille resterait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve cette réponse. Miyabi soupira encore une fois avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte qui la séparait de sa classe, elle donna le mot d'excuse à son professeur et s'installa en silence à sa place jusqu'à la pause de midi.

 ** _To be continue_**

 _Petit mot de l'auteur :_

Ce chapitre était sous le point de vue de Miyabi, je le trouve un peu court pas vous ? Avez-vous aimé ? Des conseils à me donner ? J'accepte tout !  
Le prochain sera sous le point de vue de Natsume !

Aiko-san


	4. Chapitre 4 : Première dispute

**Chapitre 4 : Première dispute.**

Une semaine venait de passer depuis l'aventure qu'avait vécut Natsume avec la jeune Miyabi. Et depuis ce jour, Natsume avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas été ni abordé, ni attaqué, une seule fois par un ayakashi. Au contraire, il avait plus l'impression qu'ils essayaient de l'éviter. De ne plus le regarder dans les yeux, ni même d'être sur le même chemin que lui. Le chemin qu'il empruntait pour aller au lycée ce matin, n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Peut-être était-ce grâce l'influence de sa nouvelle amie ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande. Et quand on parlait du renard... Au bout du chemin, il aperçut au loin Miyabi. Toujours à son endroit habituel, contre un arbre avec les yeux fermés. Et dès qu'il approchait, elle les ouvrait pour le regarder. C'était une situation assez amusante pour le jeune Natsume, on aurait dit un animal qui attendait son maitre pour pouvoir bouger. Le jeune homme sourit quand il imagina la scène, mais surtout Miyabi avec un regard de chien battu.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ?, _demanda Miyabi_.  
\- Bonjour Miyabi-san, _dit-il_ , Mon sourire est comme d'habitude.  
\- Huum..., _fit-elle pas du tout convaincue._

Miyabi se rangea à côté de Natsume, tout en murmurant un " _Bonjour_ " assez timide. Natsume sourit suite à ça, mais n'en dit rien. Miyabi commençait petit à petit à s'ouvrir à lui. Peut-être allait-elle lui faire confiance un jour ? Ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble. C'était devenu une habitude. Et suite à ça, Natsume avait prit le temps d'observer la jeune fille. Elle ne disait " _Bonjour_ " à personne d'autre que lui. Elle n'avait que lui en tant qu'ami. Ce qui n'étonna pas Natsume. Avant qu'il ne l'a connaisse, elle n'avait personne. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en l'amitié entre humain et ayakashi. Miyabi s'était préparée à n'avoir personne pour le restant de ces jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Natsume. Le jeune homme lui avait promis de lui prouver qu'un Yokai et un humain pouvaient devenir amis. Natsume se tourna vers la jeune fille juste devant le portail d'entrée.

\- Miyabi-san ?, _dit-il en l'appelant_.  
\- Qui a-t-il Natsume ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait ce voir pendant la pause de midi ?, _demanda-t-il_.  
\- Pourquoi ?, _dit-elle méfiante._  
\- Ne le prend pas comme ça, _dit il en agitant ses bras de gauche à droite en signe de négation_ , Je voulais juste te présenter mes...  
\- Non, _dit-elle sèchement._  
\- Miyabi-san...  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer d'autre personne.

Miyabi baissa la tête avant d'accélérer son pas, pour franchir seule le portail. Natsume soupira, elle avait encore refusé aujourd'hui. La renarde ne voulait être présentée à personne d'autre. Natsume lui avait promis d'être son ami et de lui prouver que c'était possible l'amitié entre humain et ayakashi. Voilà pourquoi il pensait qu'en lui présentant du monde, elle allait sûrement s'ouvrir à d'autre personne que lui. Mais elle était têtue, et refusait constamment. Natsume comprit très vite que c'était la peur qui parlait pour elle. Miyabi ne le montrait pas, mais elle avait peur. La peur d'être déçue si cela ne marchait pas. Natsume attrapa le bras de la jeune fille qui s'arrêta net, pour ensuite se retourner et croiser le regard du lycéen. Elle était énervée, son regard ne reflétait que sa colère. Un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps, comme pour le prévenir de la lâcher si il tenait à sa main droite. Mais Natsume ignora son regard glaciale. Il prit une grosse inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Miyabi-san, _dit-il doucement_ , Ce sont mes amis, ils sont au courant pour moi.  
\- Et alors ?, _dit-elle._  
\- Je leur ai parlé de toi et ils veulent te rencontrer.  
\- Quoi ?, _dit-elle apeurée,_ Raison de plus pour pas qu'ils ne m'approchent pas.  
\- N'ai pas peur, je serais là aussi.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur..., _dit-elle en regardant son bras tenu par Natsume._  
\- Ce sont des gens bien Miyabi-san. Fait moi confiance.

Miyabi dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Natsume. La renarde soupira, pour ensuite poser son regard sur Natsume. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir à sa proposition, pour une fois. Il était hors de question qu'il recule cette fois-ci. Il devait tout faire pour la convaincre, aujourd'hui. D'une voix peu assurée, elle continua la conversation.

\- Je vais y réfléchir...  
\- Merci Miyabi-san.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais.

Miyabi tourna les talons pour entrer dans le bâtiment. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui donnait une réponse. Avant, elle s'entêtait de toujours refuser ses invitations pour s'enfuir ensuite, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. " _Je vais y réfléchir_ ". Pour Natsume c'était une grande amélioration. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment qui lui servait de lycée. Il monta les étages pour arriver dans sa salle de classe, les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

\- **Pause midi** -

Natsume se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec ses deux amis. Il ne fût donc pas surprit de les voir tous les deux dans les jardins du lycée. Il y avait Kaname Tanuma et Tooru Taki. Les deux seuls amis qu'il avait et qui connaissait son secret. Et peut-être, bientôt, celui de Miyabi, si elle se décidait à venir. Taki fût la première à apercevoir Natsume, elle lui fait de grand signe. Tanuma, en voyant l'agitation de sa voisine, regarda dans sa direction, il le vit lui aussi.

\- Tanuma, Taki, bonjour !, _dit Natsume en arrivant à leur hauteur_.  
\- Bonjour Natsume, _répondit Taki en regardant dans tous les sens_.  
\- Natsume, _dit Tanuma en lui serrant la main._

Natsume sourit à l'impatience de Taki qui continuait de regarder dans tous les sens. Tanuma souriait lui aussi, sûrement pour la même chose. Les trois lycéens décidèrent de s'assoir sur un banc, près d'un arbre pour manger leur repas de midi. Natsume commençait presque à croire qu'elle n'allait pas venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il entend un bruit derrière lui. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers celui-ci, Miyabi était là, cachée derrière l'arbre. Les deux amis de Natsume tournèrent eux aussi le regard dans la même direction. Miyabi sentit leur regard et se cacha complètement derrière l'arbre.

\- Miyabi-san ! Tu es venue !, _dit Natsume._  
\- J'aurais pas dût..., _murmura dans sa barbe la renarde_.  
\- Natsume, c'est bien...?

Natsume acquiesça à la question de Taki. Il leur avait parlé de Miyabi et des difficultés qu'elle avait à avoir des amis à cause de son pouvoir. " _Elle peut voir les ayakashis tout comme moi_ ", leur avait-il dit. C'est tout ce qu'il avait dit. Leur dire qu'elle était mi-humaine et mi-ayakashi serait déplacé par rapport à Miyabi. Elle avait un gros complexe par rapport à ça, c'était donc à elle d'en parler et non à lui. Taki se leva soudainement, effrayant les deux garçons au passage par se mouvement soudain, pour ensuite s'avancer lentement vers la jeune fille cachée derrière l'arbre. Miyabi la regarda d'un regard méfiant, mais elle sortie de sa cachette malgré tout. Ignorant le regard de la renarde, Taki leva sa main vers elle.

\- Natsume nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Tu peux voir des choses, tout comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est exact..., _dit-elle méfiante_.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer. Tanuma et moi nous comprenons ça. Chaque chose en son temps.

Natsume remarqua le regard de surprise de Miyabi, elle ne devait pas du tout s'attendre à ça. La renarde regarda le jeune homme comme pour chercher de l'aide. Natsume lui sourit gentiment en retour. Miyabi regarda à nouveau Taki, elle lui serra ensuite la main.

\- Miyabi, _dit-elle._  
\- Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin Miyabi !, _dit Taki avec un magnifique sourire_ , Je m'appelle Taki Tooru, mais tu peux m'appeler Taki.  
\- Je m'appelle Tanuma Kaname, _dit Tanuma de sa place_.  
\- Nous ne te demandons pas de changer, mais juste de devenir notre amie.

Miyabi réagit au mot "ami" d'une façon dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, l'espace d'un instant. Mais elle disparut très vite. La jeune renarde prit une grand inspiration.

\- Je veux bien essayer d'être...Hum. Votre "amie"... Pour un certain temps...  
\- Miyabi-san !

Taki se jeta au coup de la renarde pour l'enlacer. Ce qui surprit Natsume et Tanuma. Mais à la grande surprise de Natsume, Miyabi ne dit rien, aucune flamme bleue n'était sortie de ses paumes, ce qui le rassura. Le jeune homme sourit, elle venait de faire un pas de plus vers son avenir. Pour changer. La sonnerie se fit entendre, marquant la fin de la pause de midi. Les lycéens se quittèrent donc pour retourner en salle de cours. Taki et Tanuma saluèrent Natsume et leur nouvelle amie pour ensuite repartir en cours. Il ne restait plus que Natsume et Miyabi. La jeune fille avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle hésitait. Natsume se tourna vers elle. Miyabi avait l'air troublée, ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Miyabi-san, que ce passe-t-il ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, _dit-elle pour réponse_. Je suis partagée entre la peur et la joie...  
\- Miya-..!  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu en as assez fait, _dit-elle en se retournant_ , J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu. C'est pas si simple de changer...  
\- Prend le temps qu'il te faut, _dit-il avec le sourire_.  
\- Natsume, _dit-elle_ , Je-

Miyabi ne finit pas sa phrase, elle tourna son regard en arrière avec une vitesse inhumaine. On aurait dit qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Tout ce que Natsume avait vu, c'était le changement de couleur des yeux de la renarde avant de détourner son regard du jeune homme. La jeune fille avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, mais elle soupira.

\- Aurais-je rêvée ?, _murmura-t-elle à elle-même._  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose à l'extérieur du lycée...  
\- Aussi loin ?!  
\- J'ai l'ouïe fine, _dit-elle en souriant_ , C'est peut-être pas grand chose, ou alors je me fais des films... Mais Natsume, je te raccompagne ce soir au cas où.  
\- Oh non tu...  
\- C'était pas une question.  
\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, tu sais. Je peux me défendre, _dit-il calmement_.  
\- J'ai de gros doute quand je vois ton corps de "lâche". Même sans mes pouvoirs je pense avoir une chance, _dit-elle en soupirant_.  
\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, jusqu'à maintenant je me suis toujours débrouillé seul, _dit-il sèchement énervé,_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Natsume s'était un peu emporté, mais il le fallait pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas tout le temps besoin d'elle. De sa protection. Cela le touchait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose que sa protection. La plus grande peur de Natsume était qu'il rencontre un jour un adversaire bien plus fort que Nyanko-sensei, ou plus fort que Miyabi. C'était une demi ayakashi, certes, mais c'était aussi une jeune fille. Une lycéenne. Elle devait s'occuper en priorité de sa vie et non pas tout le temps de la sienne. Miyabi parut surprise l'espace d'un instant. Mais reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- Très bien, _dit-elle froidement_ , On va bien voir de quoi tu es capable alors en cours de sport, _dit-elle en lui tournant le dos._  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On se retrouve au gymnase.

Enervée, Miyabi finit sur ces mots avant de partir. Natsume était resté sur sa dernière phrase, comment savait-elle qu'il avait cours de sport ? Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps quand il entendit la seconde sonnerie retentir. Il allait être en retard. Natsume couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'au gymnase du lycée.

\- **Gymnase** -

Natsume comprenait pourquoi Miyabi connaissait son emploi du temps. Leur classe avait court de sport en même temps. Le gymnase était assez grand pour accueillir deux classes, pas plus. Tous les élèves étaient en habit de sport réglementaire. Les deux classes ne se mélangeaient pas normalement, mais les deux professeurs de sport en avaient décidé autrement. Tous les élèves s'étaient installés sur les gradins. Les professeurs attendaient les derniers élèves avant de commencer les explications. Natsume remarqua qu'il était le dernier, contrairement à Miyabi qui était déjà installée. Il lui accorda un regard, mais elle décida de détourner le sien. Etait-elle fâchée pour ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Les professeurs allaient prendre la parole quand une voix résonna derrière eux. Un autre élève retardataire ! Natsume n'était finalement pas le dernier. Il soupira de soulagement quand il prit place avec ces deux amis. Nishimura fût le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Natsume ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais sécher ce cours de sport !, _dit-il en lui tapotant le dos_.  
\- Désolé, j'avais oublié mes affaires dans mon casier, _mentit-il._  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose Natsume ?, _demanda Kitamoto_.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Kitamoto-san ? Je vais bien, _dit-il surprit par cette question_.  
\- Et bien... C'est-à-dire que...  
\- Tu t'es disputé avec la jolie Miyabi ?, _intervint Nishimura_.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout...!, _dit Natsume frustré._  
\- Oh, il a réfléchit avant de répondre !, _dit le jeune homme fière de lui._  
\- Nishimura... Laisse le tranquille. Si il ne veut pas en parler...  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?, _demanda Natsume curieux._  
\- Et bien... Ces derniers temps vous trainez souvent ensemble, vous arrivez en même temps au lycée... On a donc supposé que vous étiez devenu ami et...  
\- Ou même peut-être plus ! Natsume bourreau des cœurs ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien-..  
\- Et du coup, _Kitamoto ignora son ami pour continuer_ , Elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur quand elle est entrée dans le gymnase. Et encore là, je l'ai vu ignoré ton regard. On a donc pensé que vous aviez eu une petite dispute ?

Natsume devait l'admettre, ses amis étaient très perspicaces. Le jeune homme choisi ses mots prudemment avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que c'était une dispute..., _avoua-t-il enfin_.  
\- Ah ! Je le savais !, _fit Nishimura_.  
\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça va s'arranger.

C'est sur ces paroles que les deux professeurs prirent enfin la parole. Ils expliquèrent comment allait se passer le cours qui allait suivre. Les deux classes allaient devoir s'affronter sur un même sport : le basket. Beaucoup de protestations se firent entendre des deux classes, mais les professeurs ne voulurent rien entendre. C'est ainsi que Natsume se retrouva dans une équipe de cinq joueurs, la balle de basket en main. Les groupes ont été fixé par les élèves eux-mêmes par contre. Chaque classe devait faire des matchs d'entrainements avant de pouvoir commencer. Natsume n'aimait pas trop les cours de sport, mais le basket était un sport qu'il appréciait. Le jeune homme tourna son regard à l'autre moitié de terrain, là où se trouvait ses futurs adversaires. Chaque classe était à chaque bout du gymnase, les professeurs étaient entrain de discuter des dernier préparatif. Natsume tomba enfin sur la personne qu'il cherchait. Miyabi était dans un coin du gymnase en pleine conversation avec un autre élève de sa classe. C'était le jeune homme qui était en retard avec lui. Natsume fût surprit, elle arrivait à parler avec d'autre élève de sa classe. Cela le fit sourire, ça voulait dire qu'elle écoutait ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle l'écoutait à moitié, ou pas du tout. Il en fit rassuré, mais à moitié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit une vive douleur au niveau du ventre. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, et il ne savait pas la cause de cette douleur. Avait-il mangé à midi quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dût ? Mais la douleur partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Etait-ce son imagination ? Ou autre chose, un mauvais pressentiment ?

Les minutes passèrent rapidement, le coup de sifflet des deux professeurs retentirent en même temps. Arrêtant les matchs d'entrainements des deux classes. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'avant de s'affronter, il fallait des équipes finalistes. Chaque classe avaient formé des équipes, il fallait maintenant qu'elles s'affrontent et les équipes vainqueurs des deux classes allaient devoir s'affronter par la suite. Les élèves des deux classes étaient maintenant motivé. Il ne resterait qu'une seule équipe et elle irait en finale contre l'équipe adverse. Les deux professeurs sortirent deux tableaux différents, pour chaque classe. Sur chaque tableau était inscrit les noms des équipes qui allaient devoir s'affronter. Natsume remarqua que son équipe allait être la première à jouer. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir jouer tout de suite, il regarda ses coéquipiers qui étaient dans le même état que lui. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur les deux tableaux. Il remarqua que Miyabi n'allait pas jouer tout de suite. Suite à ça, les 4 équipes inscrites pour les premiers matchs prirent place. L'équipe de Natsume était entrain de s'entrainer, à revoir leur stratégie avant de commencer. L'équipe qui leur faisait face, en fit de même. Le stresse commençait à se faire sentir pendant l'échauffement, Natsume en perdit le contrôle de son tir soudainement, le ballon rebondit violement contre le mur derrière le panier, et comme l'effet d'un boomerang, cette balle revint dans la face de son lanceur. Ses coéquipiers accoururent vers lui, inquiet. Natsume se sentit bête, il rassura ses équipiers le sourire au lèvre. Le sifflet retentit, le match put enfin commencer. Mais ce que Natsume ne vit pas, c'était Miyabi, qui retenait son rire en mettant ses mains contre sa bouche. Mais les tremblement de ces épaules la trahissaient.

Les heures s'enchainèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux classes aient leur équipe gagnante. Ce fût sans surprise pour Natsume de voir l'équipe de Miyabi finir en final. Elle était redoutable même sous sa forme humaine. Natsume le sût en entendant les adversaires de la renarde parler dans son dos. "Forte" et "Rapide" étaient les mots qui ressortaient le plus souvent des conversations des personnes qui lui avaient fait face. Le jeune homme sourit depuis les gradins en voyant le regard sérieux de son amie quand elle faisait face à ses futurs adversaires. Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes avant la fin du cours, assez pour faire un match. Mais malheureusement, pas assez pour ranger par la suite le matériel. Les professeurs désigna donc plusieurs équipes "perdante" pour faire le rangement. Il fût malheureusement choisi, il dût donc sortir des gradins pour pouvoir remplir la tâche qu'on lui avait confié, à lui et ses coéquipiers. Natsume soupira tout en rangeant les ballons de basket, il aurait voulu voir le dernier match. Il ne verrait surement que la fin. Le rangement des ballons se faisaient à l'extérieur, une cabane était le point de stockage pour certain matériel. Les ballons de basket en faisaient partie. Les coéquipiers de Natsume venaient de finir de ranger, laver les ballons. Ils se sont empressés de finir pour pouvoir regarder la fin du match. Il ne restait plus que Natsume et son dernier ballon dans cette petite cabane. Quand il eut fini son travail, il entendit un bruit étrange. Une porte venait de se fermer. Le laissant seul dans cette petite cabane, éclairé par une faible lumière. C'était bizarre, il ne restait plus que lui et il n'y avait pas de vent à l'extérieur. Comment cette porte avait pu se fermer ? Natsume retint sa respiration quand il entendit les bruits de pas s'approcher. La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas attendre. Une forme humaine venait à sa rencontre. C'était Miyabi. Natsume soupira de soulagement tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Miyabi-san, _dit-il_ , Tu m'as fais peur l'espace d'un instant.  
\- Désolé, c'était pas mon intention, _dit-elle souriante_.

Natsume fût surpris de ce sourire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre d'accueille de sa part.

\- Je te cherchais Natsume, _dit-elle_ , Il faut que je te parle.  
\- Quoi ?

Natsume ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais son corps percuta violement l'un des quatre murs de la cabane. Une douleur vive se fit sentir dans tout son corps. Venait-elle de le frapper ? Et elle n'y est pas aller de main morte ! Elle était toujours énervée pour ce matin ? Natsume prit appuie sur ces deux mains, Miyabi abattit l'une de ses mains contre le mur, juste à côté du visage du jeune lycéen. Elle lui barrait la route, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuite. Miyabi approcha son visage de celui de Natsume, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Malgré la situation alarmante, la proximité de leur visage le fit rougir. Il voulut reculer, mais la seconde main s'abbatit à son tour derrière lui. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Piégé comme un rat dans ses bras. Natsume releva son regard vers elle, il pût voir des canines non humaine dépasser de sa bouche. Des oreilles lui poussèrent sur le haut du crâne avec une queue. Elle utilisait son pouvoir ? Elle qui en avait peur ? Que se passait-il ? Miyabi prit la parole.

\- Où est-il ?, _dit-elle calmement_.  
\- Q-Quoi ?  
\- Le livre des amis.

Natsume comprit tout de suite, ce n'était pas Miyabi. Jamais elle ne l'aurait attaquée et encore moins en utilisant les pouvoirs qu'elle détestait. Elle avait son apparence, mais cette personne ne lui ressemblait en rien. Natsume voulait reculer, mais le mur derrière l'en empêchait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder ce regard sanguinaire le regarder de haut en bas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Miyabi, _dit-il_ , Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Oh ?, _dit-elle à moitié surprise_ , Je ne pensais pas que tu me démasquerais aussi vite. Pourtant je lui ressemble... Comment tu l'as sût ?  
\- Tu ne lui ressemble en rien, _dit-il énervé_.  
\- Oh, je t'aurais énervé ?, _dit l'inconnue_ , Intéressant, mais je n'ai plus le temps de jouer. Donne moi le livre, sinon je te vide de ton sang.

La créature qui avait l'apparence de Miyabi approcha son visage dangereusement du cou du jeune homme. Natsume ne dit rien, il sentit ses crocs s'enfoncer lentement dans son cou. Il sentit son sang se faire aspirer par le monstre qui le tenait. Ses forces l'abandonnait petit à petit. Il n'avait pas été prudent. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus été attaqué par ces créatures et il avait donc baissé sa garde sans le vouloir. Sa vision se troublait petit à petit jusqu'à en perdre la vue. Il perdit connaissance.

...

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Mais quand il reprit connaissance, il était toujours couché à terre. Aucun de ses membres de lui répondait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était observer. C'est ainsi qu'il l'a vit, Miyabi était encore une fois venue à son secours. Elle abordait l'apparence qu'elle détestait, l'apparence d'un kitsune. Il réussit à comprendre les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Ne t'attend pas à sortir d'ici vivant, _murmura-t-elle lentement_.

Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler aussi froidement. Elle avait l'intention de tuer la créature qui lui avait porté atteinte. Non, elle ne devait pas tuer. Natsume ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si Miyabi tuait, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Appelant à ses dernières forces, il dit son nom. C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose, mais Miyabi l'avait entendu. Elle venait de se figer pour regarder en arrière. Natsume pût voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. C'était vraiment une pleurnicheuse, c'est ce que Natsume pensa avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance. Miyabi avait raison, il était vraiment faible. Incapable de se défendre.

 **To be continue**

 _Petit mot de l'auteur : _

Je sais que vous me détestez, arrêter le chapitre à ce moment là... C'est fourbe ? Je n'aurais pas dis mieux !

Voilà enfin ce chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré la longue attente ! Il est plus long que le chapitre 3 et j'en suis ravie ~  
J'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui-là. Je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois déjà jusqu'à avoir ce résultat. Je ne corrige pas encore les fautes d'orthographes, il est minuit pile et j'ai envie de dormir ! Le travail m'appelle demain matin 6h00 ! Le réveil va être dure... Mais j'assume, je suis fière de sortir ce chapitre, ça en valait la peine !

Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire, je vous répondrais directement par message si vous avez déjà un compte sur ce site, ou alors pour les autres, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre avec la rubrique de fin où je répond à toutes vos interrogations !

Aller, à la prochaine !

 _Aiko-san_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3 = Aucunes questions posées.**_


End file.
